Loki
Loki (ロキ, Roki) is a boy born from a picture drawn by Aisha. Following her lash wish, he went on a journey to burn all of her Bloody Paintings. Appearance Personality Plot At the orphanage, Loki was looking outside, when Aisha came to him happily telling him that her paintings are magical and after she used her blood to drawn one, the upon being hanged the painting healed the director. Hearing that she also told the director that Loki was her best friend, Loki remembered his past and that the first thing he ever saw was Aisha and ever since, he wanted to protect her smile. Loki spend his time with her, while she was painting and helping people in need with her magical paintings. One day a person broke into her room blaming her and her painting for losing his family and started to strangle her. Loki quickly jumped at him but when through him, unable to do anything. As Aisha was saved by the director, Loki was sad that he couldn't do anything, but he knew since the first time he opened his eyes that Aisha can't see him and he was just a drawing she made. Aisha was then sold to a wealthy man, wealthy man to keep drawing for him, while Loki was saying to her that she doesn't need to draw for anyone anymore. And Loki spend his time with her. One day, Aisha told Loki that she hear her paintings are called Witch's Bloody Paintings and people are killing to own them and do terrible things with their powers. She wanted to be with him until the end and that's why she didn't use her blood on him, but seeing she don't have much time, she completed the drawing with her blood, then ripped it to pieces and released it to the wind, so that he doesn't fall in someone's hands. But before doing so, she asked him for the first and final time, a promise that he will burn all of her bloody paintings and save the people they changed. 109 years later, Loki was looking for Aisha's Bloody Paintings. He came to a bar hearing about a rumor of people dying in cocoons. One of the men tried approaching him and touched him, but in anger Loki pushed him away, saying not to touch him. Loki then went in the forest looking for the cocoons and as he found some, he heard a girl voice asking for help and he jumped in and saved her from a gigantic spider. He saw a man there and asked him if the was the owner of the that painting. The man then understood why he wasn't scared of the spider and revealed he was. As the spider attacked, Loki used his sword and cut him in two, saying it was Bloody Painting No.5 and it's backstory. The spider started to regenerate, but Loki cut him to more pieces. Loki then knocked the man and remembered his promise to Aisha, as he sealed the spider painting. Loki then visited Aisha's grave, wondering if he will be able to burn them all before he rots away as it was 109 years since she died and had sealed less than a third. But as a promise was a promise, he continued to his journey. Powers & Abilities Trivia *Loki's favourite thing is Aisha and he dislikes humans. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Paintings